Staying As Friends
by XxRasenganBloodlinesxX
Summary: Kagome comes back from her era. However she has something pondering on her mind. Should Inuyasha and stay as friends or become an item? My third fanfic. Read if you like Inuyasha and Kagome together. Rated T for language and semi-adult manorism.


_**Staying As Friends**_

"So, Kagome how are you and your _boyfriend_ doing?" the high school girl's friend asked. She just wished that there wasn't a day when her best friends asked about her so-called "boyfriend".

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she blushed replying to that.

"You know exactly who were talking about. The one who dumped you and never visited you while you were sick."

"Darn it Grandpa!" Kagome mumbled.

"Kagome, someone's at home for ya." Higurashi's younger brother said.

"Well it looks like I gotta go. I'll see you guys later." Kagome was so relived. "So, Sota is Inuyasha here?"

"Yea, now can we hurry up, we have to find those remaining Shikon Jewel Shards before Naraku does." The half-demon Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him like she wanted to punish him.

"That's all you talk about! Shikon Jewel this and Shikon Jewel that! Can we talk about something else? Can we just go to the feudal era and just relax?" Kagome begged.

"How the hell can we relax? That damn bastard Naraku could be plotting how to get Shikon Jewel shards right now!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome just sighed.

"I don't know. Maybe have a date or something?" Kagome said. "What the heck did I just say? I just basically asked Inuyasha out on a date." She thought. Inuyasha stood there confused.

"Isn't today July 6th?" Kagome stood stunned. She wanted to tell Inuyasha off but instead she did something different.

"SIT!" Just as she commanded, he went face first into the ground. "Honestly, how the heck do you not know what a date is? You've had plenty with Kikyo?" she just sighed. They both went inside the well together and arrived in the feudal era still arguing.

"Wow, it's amazing. They come here arguing." The demon slayer Sango sighed.

"Which only means that Inuyasha must have done something pretty stupid." The fox demon sighed.

"Which could only lead to-"

"SIT!" Once again, Inuyasha got his face planted straight into the ground. "Say guys, do you think we should take a break from this Shikon Jewel Shard hunt?" All three of them nodded yes because if it were no, Kagome would've went back to her time for about a week. Also, she and Inuyasha wouldn't stop arguing.

"We've been working so hard, we have not had a day to ourselves. Isn't that right Sango?" Miroku responded.

"Pfft, whatever. If you guys wanna relax today, that's fine by me. I'll see if I could find any Shikon Jewel Shards on my own."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said seductively. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at Kagome. "You can either relax with me and the rest of the gang, or I can say 'it' all day." Kagome hinted. Inuyasha quickly caught on and agreed to the terms.

"I'll _relax_ with you guys. But I won't like it." He said folding his arms and turning around. Kagome and the rest of the gang paid no heed to Inuyasha's stubbornness.

"Then it's settled. Today we take a break from the Shikon Jewel search and we relax." Sango and Shippo jumped in joy; however the demon-slayer felt something rubbing upon her backside.

"Ahh…there's nothing that could compare to the backside of a beautiful woman such as Sango." The monk responded to rubbing Sango's butt. She turned bright red and looked carefully at Miroku. She grabbed his hand and pulled it down to his side. Then all you heard was **WHAM! SLAP! CRACK!** Miroku laid on the ground with his arm twisted in a knot. His face was covered with red hand prints and Sango was left fueling with rage.

"What type of monk are you exactly Miroku? Won't you ever learn to not touch me like that?" Sango bellowed. The two demons sighed and said one thing together.

"Today's gonna be a long day."

The gang arrived at a beach with Kagome in a bathing suit.

"Kagome what type of battle gear is that exactly?" Kagome sighed and Miroku appeared to be fascinated with what Kagome was wearing. She was wearing a bathing suit with floral decorations on it. The main color was light blue and the flowers were tainted red color.

"It's not battling gear Sango. It's called a bathing suit. It's something us girls would wear to the beach." She suddenly moved closer to Sango and whispered something in her ear. "It could also help you out with your 'problems' with Miroku." Afterwards, the guys only heard Kagome giggle. "Don't worry though Sango. I got you one while I was in my era. You might wanna go change somewhere where these perverts can't see you. Ask the old woman in the hut over there." Inuyasha took note to being called a pervert and quickly responded.

"Hey! I'm nothing like this monk over here. If that's what he really is." Inuyasha said hinting the doubt in his speech. Miroku was still too "fascinated" with what Kagome was wearing.

Kagome pulled out another bathing suit for Sango and she quickly rushed over to the old woman's hut.

"Why am I sensing a demonic aura all of a sudden?" Miroku thought to himself. Inuyasha picked up a scent and quickly pulled out his sword, the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Kagome, do you sense a sacred jewel shard fragment near by?" Inuyasha said getting ready for a battle. Kagome picked up the aura of the jewel shard.

"Yes. It's coming from the water." Kilala transformed. [A/N: you know what I don't like reading Kilala's name as Kirara so that's why I addressed as Kilala] A small amount of water popped out into the air and a little figure popped out as well. The figure jumped onto Inuyasha's nose and appeared to be sucking his blood. The half-demon quickly reacted and hit his own nose. The figure flew into Inuyasha's hand as if he were a piece of paper.

"What the hell do you want Myoga?" Inuyasha seemed to be really annoyed with Myoga's presence.

"Hey Myoga, are you holding a sacred jewel shard?" Shippo asked. Myoga quickly reformed into his normal form and spoke upon Inuyasha's hand.

"Yes. I've come here from Totosai to give Master Inuyasha the sacred jewel fragment that I found on my way here." Myoga dug into his robe and showed Inuyasha the jewel shard. Then he jumped out of the half-demon's hand and landed into the water. Kagome seemed to be disappointed for a minute.

"Is there one day when we don't have to panic or worry like that?" Sango came running out of the hut and pulled Kagome over.

"So Kagome, how do I look?" she asked blushing. Miroku popped out in front of the both of them. Then Sango felt his palm against her exposed right leg. The monk massaged it until she turned bright red.

"Well Sango, I think you look beautiful. Especially your fine, smooth legs." Miroku said running his hands back and up Sango's leg. On reaction, before he got too close, Sango slapped the pervert, but not all of it, out of him. Sango was wearing a bathing suit similar to what Kagome was wearing but the main color was pink and the flowers were a sherbet color. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo just sighed at Miroku's face.

"Oh that reminds me" Kagome ran to her bag and shuffled through it until see hit 2 pairs of men shorts and 1 baby of baby shorts. Guess who each pair of shorts was for. "I got these for you guys." Shippo jumped up and took the shorts from the priestess. He changed so fast that all of the clothes landed upon Inuyasha's face.

"Why you little! Come here!" Inuyasha took the clothes off of his face and chased him around the beach.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said fast-like. The white haired demon stopped in place and sat like a dog. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell into the ground so fast that the sand and water rose as if a boulder fell upon the beach.

Inuyasha rose quickly and ran over to Kagome with fury that was shown in his eyes. "What the hell, Kagome?" She put on the adult size shorts to his face and threw the other one at Miroku. The half-demon was in confusion, but just as 30 seconds pasted, he realized what Kagome wanted him to do.

"Oh no. I may have agreed to the terms of relaxing, but I'll be damned if I have to wear those." The shorts were decorated with red fire on both legs of the shorts.

"Exactly, you agreed. This means you _have_ to wear the shorts." Inuyasha quickly frowned at that fact that he was outsmarted once again. He snatched the shorts from Kagome and she started to cover her eyes.

"Inuyasha what the heck are you doing?" she bellowed.

"If you don't like it, keep you're eyes covered." Just as he asked, Kagome shut her eyes. Shippo covered Kilala's eyes with his paws. Sango just turned around looking into the ocean that seemed as blue as a morning clear sky. "Alright, you can uncover your eyes now." Kagome was the first to look at Inuyasha. Go figure.

Inuyasha's finely toned muscular body was shown to Kagome. Her hands couldn't resist Inuyasha's arms. It was a sight to behold.

"Umm Kagome?" Inuyasha said sounding disturbed. She quickly awoke from her fantasy and wondered what Inuyasha wanted. "What exactly am I supposed to do if I get a you-know-what?" he pointed down to his private and Kagome immediately knew what he was talking about.

"Then try not to get one!" she yelled blushing madly.

"Well how?" Inuyasha yelled back. Kagome was a bit stunned, but that didn't keep her from yelling back.

"I don't know! It's yours, not mine!" Once more, the rest of the gang said nothing, and they felt that they should say nothing.

Finally, after the arguing was over, it was time for some fun. Shippo was planning in the hide-and-seek in the water with Kilala. Kilala had to hide and Shippo had to seek. When Shippo thought he found her, the demon quickly transformed with seaweed covered her.

Miroku made a sand sculpture that looked exactly like Sango in her bathing suit. Sango first thought it was romantic, but that was until she found out what it was for. The monk massaged the arms and legs upon Sand Sango. She smashed it until all you saw was sand.

"What I can't even have a fake copy?" Sango blushed madly and responded negatively.

"No! What's the point of having the fake if you can't get the real?"

"But that's what it's for. It may not be as good as the original but-

"Oh shut up! I've had just about enough of your fake monk acting."

Kagome and Inuyasha were just sitting together watching the waves on the beach and feeling the sea breeze brush upon their skin.

"Say Inuyasha, today my friends called you my umm… how do I put this? They called you my *gulp* my _**lover**_." Inuyasha went into complete shock.

"They don't know what they're talking about. After all, we've been arguing all day" they both slightly blushed.

"Yea…after all, can you imagine us being together?" Kagome quickly realized what she said and covered her mouth. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice though.

"It'd be best if we just stayed as friends." This saddened Kagome's expression a bit.

"Wait a second. If Inuyasha notices my face, he might suspect the fact I have feelings for him. But of course I do anyway. Maybe he's right. Maybe we should just stay as friends…for now anyway." Kagome thought to herself. She got up, and smiled. She went to the water and picked up some water. She slowly moved back to Inuyasha and he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kagome's smile had widened and she threw the water right at him. He shook the water off just like any other dog would. He smiled angrily back at Kagome.

"What are you going to do now? I mean we are friends, right Inuyasha?" he got up and kept smiling at Kagome.

"You know, demons are faster than humans."

"Oh really, then prove it." Inuyasha chased Kagome around the beach. However, Kagome slowed down and that gave Inuyasha the chance to catch her. He picked her up and Kagome laughed as he lifted her up. This caused Inuyasha to chuckle a bit as well.

He dumped Kagome into the ocean and water splashed on the both of them. Kagome rose with her hair soaking wet. It appeared as if she was crying because her bangs were so wet.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome said seductively. Inuyasha knew that only meant one thing. "Since we're friends…I guess you don't mind me saying that one word." He tried to get Kagome to stop but it was too late. As soon she said the first letter, he burrowed himself deeply into the water.

Before Inuyasha knew it, he felt something upon his back. It was Kagome's finger trailing on his back. Inuyasha rose out of the water and looked at Kagome.

"Gotcha!" Kagome laughed and the angered Inuyasha once again chases in the water. However the results we different.

Right before Inuyasha could catch Kagome, she said the _**word**_. "SIT!" Inuyasha fell into the water and water splashed everywhere like a ship had sunk. Everyone on the beach laughed and Inuyasha rose once again angered chasing Kagome. But, it ended the same way as before: with Inuyasha's face in the water.

"I'm really glad we're still friends Inuyasha. We get to have more fun. I hope it stays that way. We **really** should stay as friends…Inuyasha. Thank you."

The End

'


End file.
